Losing You
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: He was there. Kneeling helplessly on the ground, holding and hugging her lifeless body. She was there. On his arms, lying unmoving. He knew she's gone. He knew that he'll never see her smile again. She won't come back. She'll be gone… forever.


_**Fairy Tail Fanfiction**_

**Title:** Losing You

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy

**Rating:** Rated T (Warning: Contains Character Death)

**Characters:** Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

**By:** Lucy-chan =)

**Summary:**

He was there. Kneeling helplessly on the ground, holding and hugging her lifeless body. She was there. On his arms, lying unmoving. He knew she's gone. He knew that he'll never see her smile again. She won't come back. She'll be gone… forever.

**The Story:**

He was the only one standing. He knew it. He knew that all his comrades were knocked out. He could see it on the corner of his eyes. His comrades were on the ground unconscious.

Erza is slumped on the bushes; Gray was hanging on one of the tree branch. Wendy, Charle, and Happy were lying beside a big rock. And Lucy. Lucy…

_His Lucy…_

Lucy is on the ground lying face first. He can barely hear her breathing despite his awesome hearing. He didn't expect this mission to be so hard. At first, it was all going according to the plan but as they were strolling on the forest, a mage appeared and attacked them and is now the cause of their current situation.

But, Natsu's not thinking about that. He didn't care if he's covered in cuts and bruises. He didn't care if he's out of magic powers. There's only one thing going on in his mind right now.

_Lucy…_

He didn't know when he started caring so much for her. He didn't also know when he became so overprotective to her. He just woke up one morning and as if someone threw a brick on his head, he realized the fact that he loved Lucy. He loved her, not just a friend. He love her more than a nakama. He fell deeply in love with his bestfriend and partner, Lucy Heartfilia.

He was already planning to her his feelings for her right after the mission but, they were stuck in this situation. Now, he realized why everyone called him dense.

"Thinking too much, Salamander?" the dark mage smirk as he growled.

"I think we should finish this already, don't you think?" the mage added, glancing at Lucy's direction. He prepared to attack and got on his fighting stance. Natsu did the same.

_'This will be the last attack I can make; I need to take him down. For Lucy…'_Natsu thought and prepared himself.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled just in time as the mage's fired his own attack.

Their attacks clashed at each other and make a very tensing fight as they pushed themselves to their limits to defeat each other. But, Natsu's determination won't fail him and he defeated the mage knocking him out.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the ground ending up kneeling. His head down. That's before he heard a faint voice…

"Nat… su…"

His head immediately shot up.

_Lucy!_

He turned to her direction and immediately run to her side. Her head was now resting on his arms while her upper body was being hugged by him.

"Lucy…" he whispered on her ear as he bends down to bury his nose on her air.

She opened her eyes slowly in a painful manner as if fighting to keep her eyes open. Natsu saw this and fear rushed to him. He knew that if Lucy closed her eyes to rest, she won't wake up anymore…

_No… she can't die!_

"Luce…"he said as he looked at her dull eyes. He swears he could see the life slowly fading away from those usually cheerful eyes.

"Nat… su "she mumbled as she smiled at him painfully. She knew she won't last any longer. "Are you… alright…?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, trying hard not to cry but, failing miserably. His tears fell one after another. "Luce…" he muttered clenching his fist.

"Natsu…" she called and he immediately turned his full attention to her.

"Don't ever… blame yourself… okay?" she said her own tears falling from her eyes. "Just think that… I'll be happy… and always…watch over you…"

Natsu's eyes widened in fear…

"Hey, c'mon… don't speak… like that…" he said holding her tighter.

There was silence before Lucy spoke up again that made Natsu's eyes widened further…

"Natsu? I can't… see your… face…" she slowly lifted her hand, trying to at least feel his face. Natsu, seeing this, grab her hand and put it on his cheek.

"Luce… I'm right here! Can't you see me?!" he yelled, now crying uncontrollably. "You can't die, did you hear that?! I will never let that happen! Please… don't…" Lucy didn't speak, just listening to him, smiling painfully.

Natsu clutched her hand as if his life depended on it as he hugged Lucy tighter. He doesn't want her to die. He still needs to tell his feelings for her. They still need to be together, to be married, and to have their own family!

She doesn't want to die. She wants to be happy with Natsu. But, she needs to face the reality. The reality that…

"Natsu…" she called to him as her tears fall freely. "I'm sorry…" she smiled one last time as she breathed her last breath. Her hand slipped away from Natsu's clutches and fell on the ground. Her body turned limp as her heartbeat stopped and her eyes flutter close for the last time.

Fear rushed to Natsu. Hearing those words and feeling her body go limp underneath him is enough to make his world stop. He stared at her stilled face in disbelief.

"L-Luce..?" he choked out. "L-Luce! Luce! Lucy!" when she didn't respond, it hit him. She's gone. She's gone… forever.

"Lucy… Lucy, you can't! Please! You can't die! Lucy!" he hugged her lifeless body. "I love you, Lucy! So, you can't die! Lucy…!"

**"LUCY!"**

* * *

**There it goes people ! Sorry for the wrong grammars! I really did my best ! Anyways, I was planning to make a sequel of this! Leave a review and tell me if you want ! That's all for today! Ja'ne!**

**If you're confused on why it have 'Lucy-chan' on top, read our profile to know!**

**~Lucy-chan**


End file.
